Sanctuary
by Nightmares of the Soul
Summary: Serious Rufus fic - Rufus has just taken over as President...will he ever find time for romance?
1. The Interview

Sanctuary #1

**Sanctuary** _A fanfic by Iridal_

**The Interview**

    _If I can stop one heart from breaking,  
    I shall not live in vain;  
    If I can ease one life the aching,  
    Or cool one pain,  
    Or help one lonely person  
    Into happiness again  
    I shall not live in vain. 
_
    **If I Can Stop One Heart From Breaking** - by Emily Dickinson 

The young successor of the Shinra empire looked out of the huge office window and surveyed his new territory. Rufus Shinra, the only 'legal' son and vice-president of the now-deceased Pres. Shinra, had to admit - Midgar hadn't changed that much in the 5 years that he was gone. The reactors still ran day and night, changing the once lush landscape into a wasteland, the plates still crawled with traffic as businessmen drove here and there on company related business, and the slums were still packed with the dredges of humanity. 

Sure, _some_ things had changed, the new president conceded...a few reactors were blown up in recent terrorist related incidents and suddenly reborn generals were sticking swords in the backs of company executives (mainly his father, Rufus noted with a smirk), but the important things had remained. He still hated this dirty, polluted trash-heap of a city...with a passion. 

He missed Junon and everything about it. He missed the military formations that gathered under his apartment's window every morning for inspection; he missed the pounding of the surf and the cry of night birds in the evening as he drifted to sleep. That was **his** city - his sanctuary. A shelter from his father and everything that he related to. 

However, like all good things, it had to end. He realized this when his father recalled him - called him back to Midgar and the role he was born to fill. 

"President Rufus?" 

A tired looking personnel director poked his head in the office. The weary faced man did not relish these times with the tall blond. It was his responsibility to provide Rufus with aides and attendants as befitted a top executive - most important of these was his secretary, someone to manage his schedule and meetings and to help in the mountains of paper work that accumulated. 

Not that Rufus could keep one in his employ. In the two weeks since he returned to Midgar, he had gone through five secretaries...his cold demeanor and sharp tongue had run them off in no time. Members of the secretary pool had volunteered in droves when he first arrived, drawn by his good looks and charming public attitude, but now they couldn't even force the women to work under him. It had gotten so bad that the personnel director had to turn to a temp agency in the desperate hopes that someone would fill the position. 

Lucky for him he had found someone gullible enough... 

"President Rufus, we have someone here to interview for the position of secretary." He grinned nervously, even though his superior had not turned from the window. "If you find her acceptable, we'll have her start tomorrow." 

Rufus sighed. "Very well, show her in." 

The director hurriedly set the file down on the desk and scurried out. Glancing over his shoulder, Rufus noted the name that was listed on the file's tab. 

_Shinra Employee #487611579  
Corliss, Aislinn S._

The young art student sat nervously in the Secretary's Lounge, absently rubbing at the paint stains on her fingers. Not only was Aislinn interviewing to be an employee of the most prestigious company in the world, but she was going to be working for its top executive, the President himself! 

She silently reprimanded herself for worrying. After all, he was an intelligent, charming man with impeccable taste and a daring sense of leadership. _And he's also a ruthless, cold-hearted bastard that cares only about himself and won't hesitate to step on anyone that gets in his way_, she thought morosely. _If the rumors are true, the man never even cried in his life..._

In an effort to pull her thoughts from that worrisome track, she turned her attention to the other two occupants of the Lounge. The women were busy gossiping, obviously about Aislinn and her upcoming interview...never realizing that their words carried easily to the young woman's ears even from across the room. 

A woman that sat with a cigarette in one hand and a cup of steaming coffee in the other nodded in Aislinn's direction. "What's with her?" 

"She's going to be working under President Rufus." Her companion was busy eyeing herself in the mirror while she reapplied makeup. She smirked. "Won't be the first...if you know what I mean..." 

The coffee drinker frowned at her friend's lewd comment. "From what I've heard, Rufus rarely takes a lover, and even then, he never sticks around after he takes her to bed. Why Opal was just telling me yester-" 

"Opal?" the woman in front of the mirror interrupted. "Isn't this the same Opal that was Rufus' secretary was he was first assigned here in Midgar?" 

The friend nodded as she put out her cigarette and lit up another. "Why yes. She used to be his father's secretary...and his mistress on the side, so she got first crack at serving the vice-president." 

"And got fired within a day or two for trying to seduce him." She batted her re-mascara'd eyelashes alluringly in the mirror. "Walks up to him one morning as nice as you please and asks him, 'Is the son as good a lover as the father? Can I find out?' Then she goes on about the status she enjoyed as one of his father's mistresses and how she'd hate to give up that position now that he kicked the bucket. It's no wonder he got pissed and fired her." 

The coffee drinker took a puff and rolled her eyes. "Opal's no prize...all it took to be one of Shinra's girls was to look good in a short skirt and not raise a fuss at the fact that he was cattin' around with a half dozen other women, in addition to being married." 

"She was just worried that she'd lose her spot in the President's bed." The makeup wearer pouted to see if her lipstick needed a touch-up. "But she ruined it for the rest of us...now if we so much as make a pass at him, he blows his top." 

"Well, it doesn't help that they always seem to mention that they were involved with his father...he seems a bit touchy about that." 

"True." 

The smoker flicked her ashes and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Though, when he fired Maxine, it was totally uncalled for..." 

"Well, she _did_ start to cry after he yelled at her for being incompetent...he doesn't seem to stand for emotionality much either." 

With each comment, Aislinn's eyes widened and her anxiety level increased. As if her nervousness weren't bad enough...and now she overheard about how much of an asshole and a jerk her possible employer was. **IF** she succeeded in passing the initial interview, she still had to deal with weeks of his cold-hearted behavior. 

But she needed this job so badly. Though she had managed to scrape together enough money doing odd art jobs over the past year to cover tuition at the Academy, she still needed the pay from this temp job to cover living expenses. As a temp, if she didn't make it at this job, she'd never be chosen for any other Shinra job in the future...and Shinra virtually owned Midgar. 

The door opened, and the careworn face of the personnel director peeked in. "Ms. Corliss? If you will follow me, I'll take you up to the top floor. The President will see you now." 

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she rose to her feet and followed the man to the elevator and up to her new boss. 

Aislinn thought her heart would leap right out of her chest as she climbed up the huge curling staircase to the huge presidential office. Each step was sheer terror for her. The only things that kept her from hastily backing out and fleeing back down to the first floor were that she needed the money to complete her education...and that some stubborn part of her refused to chicken out now. 

As she reached the top of the stairs, she took in the opulence of the presidential suite. It covered the entire floor, with huge glass windows in every direction that gave a commanding view of the city and surroundings. Opposite the staircase, a desk littered with paperwork sprawled out in a curved C shape, behind which was a large, overstuffed chair. And sitting in that chair... 

"Is this Ms. Corliss, as I requested?" The serious looking man behind the desk looked at her intently, his blue eyes seemingly peering into the depths of her soul. He rose, not waiting for an answer from the cowering personnel director. "You may leave us." 

Once the footsteps had retreated down the stairs, the young President, who this obviously was, studied her...sizing her up as if to analyze her weaknesses. She was pretty, in a wholesome sort of way, Rufus noted to himself. Not at all like the painted harlots that he normally saw in the office. Long chestnut hair was caught up in a bun at the nape of her neck. Her fair face was smooth and youthful, and her crystalline green eyes carried such sweet sorrow it looked as if one harsh word would send her fleeing. Although the skirt of her gray suit was cut short, the outfit was overall conservative and professional. 

Flipping his blond locks out of his eyes, Rufus turned his attention back to the file on his desk. "Your credentials are quite impressive, Ms. Corliss," he said without looking up. "The supervisor of the temp agency that you work for gives you glowing praise, and your skills seem adequate..." 

"Testing as highly as I did in secretarial skills does not equal 'adequate,'" Aislinn blurted out, forgetting momentarily that she was standing before the most powerful man on the continent, if not the world. Mortified, she pressed her hands to her mouth as her gaze dropped to the floor. Her cheeks blazing, she was sure she had just ruined her slim chance of being hired. 

The young president riveted his gaze on the embarrassed woman with a raised brow. _That was certainly unexpected, but..._ Rufus mused, _oddly refreshing in this building full of ass-kissers and yes-men._ Unnoticed by Aislinn, his mouth twitched as he vainly tried to suppress his smirk. "Well, I stand corrected. MORE than adequate skills." 

Aislinn looked up and blinked in astonishment. "I...I'm sorry...I mean, I didn't..." she stammered out. 

"You start tomorrow," he stated, closing her file. "I expect to see you first thing in the morning." 

She could only murmur a thanks and flash him a grateful (if a bit confused) smile as he buzzed the personnel director again to escort her back down to the entrance. 

Rufus watched from his window as the cab pulled up at the entrance and the woman in gray entered. Behind him, a shadow detached itself from the gloom of one of the corners of the office and approached the tall blond. 

"Tseng, I'd like for you to do a background check on her," he asked the man in blue standing behind him. 

"Do you think that's necessary, Rufus?" the Turk questioned. "She seems too sweet to be involved in the underside of this business." 

Rufus smiled as he turned to the Turk. "You've been around that Cetra girl of yours too much, Tseng. You're becoming soft." He sat again at his desk and glanced down at her file. "But I agree. She doesn't seem the type...still, it doesn't hurt to do a little digging on our Ms. Corliss." 

"Very well, sir." Nodding, Tseng left. 

Final Fantasy VII and all characters thereof are the property of Squaresoft. 


	2. An Unassuming Past

Sanctuary #2

**Sanctuary** _A fanfic by Iridal_

**An Unassuming Past**

    _I seek for fortune, Lord, nor claim  
    To scorn the recompense I earn;  
    But help me, as I play the game,  
    To give the world its just return. 

    

_
**Beyond the Profit of Today** - by Author Unknown 

The incessant beeping of her clock radio jolted Aislinn out of her restless sleep. Glancing dubiously over at the clock face, the red digits forming the time 6:15 am, she rolled out of her bed, grabbing the business suit she picked out the night previous on her way to the shower. 

A short hour later found the newest Shinra employee doggedly fighting her nervousness and the slightly queasy feeling in her stomach. Nevertheless, the young artist-turned-secretary dashed out the door, pausing only to grab a coffeecake to munch on as she hit the street level to hail a taxi. 

Aislinn Corliss was terrified...but she was determined to show Rufus Shinra that she was qualified for the job. 

The early morning visitor found Rufus Shinra relaxing with his cup of coffee and the morning newspaper. Having been up for hours, Rufus looked awake and alert - freshly bathed and dressing in his usual immaculate suit. Barely glancing up from his paper to acknowledge his blue-suited guest, he nodded at the chair across from him before affectionately rubbing the broad head of the large, panther-like beast lounging beside his seat. 

Never one to stand on protocol, Reno of the Turks helped himself to a cup, dropping a sheaf of documents on the table in front of the young president. "Tseng said you wanted that," the red head stated, dropping into a chair and lazily propping up his heels on the table. "Don't know why, though...that kid's a goddamn angel." 

"You know as well as I do not to trust appearances," Rufus murmured, scanning the report. It was as Reno said - Aislinn's background and past were spotless. Collected together in the file were everything that the Turks could find on Aislinn and her family - medical files, business reports, school and academic records. 

According to the background check, she was born nearly twenty years ago in the quaint village of Kalm, the only child of a modest businessman and a one-time Midgar socialite. Her doting parents denied her nothing growing up, and supplemented her regular education with training in all the classics - records showed she attended classes in drama, classic literature, and the fine arts. Showing promise in the areas of drawing and painting, her instructors recommended that she go on to study those fields in the Fine Arts Academy located in Midgar. However, just a few months later, when Aislinn was just 17, an official report stated both parents died in a plane crash. Shady business partners of the deceased Mr. Corliss acquired his business and all its assets, leaving the grieving daughter without an inheritance. 

Turning the page, Rufus saw something he did not expect to see in the unassuming young woman's file - police records filed in her name. "A restraining order?" he said, looking to Reno for clarification. 

The rumpled Turk nodded. "Yup, seems some guy who hired her as a painter for his apartment in Kalm couldn't take 'no' for an answer. She cracked his head with an unopened gallon of paint an' ran off to the cops...tried to press charges for attempted rape and assault." 

Rufus dropped his gaze back to the document. "I take it he got off?" he questioned as he scanned the papers. 

"Yeah, the police couldn't hold 'em," Reno snorted. He removed his legs from the tabletop and leaned forward, a slightly distasteful frown crossing his face. "Seems the guy worked for Don Corneo. He put a call inta his boss, and that fat pervert dropped in, throwin' his influence and a hellova lotta money around. The guy got off with only that restraining order an' he skipped town." 

Rufus closed the file and dismissed the Turk, his thoughts elsewhere. As he had thought, Ms. Corliss' record was sterling...the only cloud that hung over her was the police file. _No matter_, he thought. _What goes on in my employee's private life is beneath my notice...just as long as it doesn't effect her work performance._ Taking a last swig of his coffee, he left for his office. 

Aislinn breezed in the office with a few minutes to spare. Her new employer didn't seem to mind, but merely pointed out her desk and the duties he expected her to carry out. As she approached her new workstation, she realized what the first order of business was. 

Although she assumed that it was quite spacious for a secretary's desk, it was buried under a mountain of paperwork - literally. Files, loose papers, and memos covered ever inch of the surface, obscuring her computer keyboard and even her telephone. In front of the cluttered desk sprawled a huge black beast with a whip-like tail. 

Noting her slightly stunned expression, Rufus paused before entering his office. "I tried to organize it a while back, but it seems to have re-accumulated. That's just the day-to-day progress reports." 

She blinked, a helpless look on her face. "**Just** progress reports?" 

"Of course," he smirked pleasantly. "All the top secret documents I handle personally." He called back over his shoulder before shutting the door. "If it looks like it's important, file it. If it's the meaningless drivel that Heidigger and Palmer are always sending me, shred it." 

"Shred it?!" she softly inquired. The vaguely feline creature by her desk bared its teeth in a feral grin, a growling purr rising from its throat. _Maybe I should give them to HIM to shred..._ she mused. 

Sighing softly, Aislinn rolled up her sleeves to clear away the mess. _This is going to be a LONG day..._

At the end of the day, Rufus had to admit that he was impressed with Aislinn's work. Somehow, she had accomplished clearing away and filing or shredding all the paperwork on her desk by lunchtime, in addition to answering the phone, making appointments, and screening visitors for meetings with him - all without the slightest complaint. She took the fact that she, as the President's secretary, had to work later than other personal assistants normally did in stride, agreeing to work until suppertime without a hint of irritation. She had even somehow managed to relax around Dark Nation, as she had been under the watchful eye of the intelligent beast most of the day. 

When her day was finally up, she gathered her things, and with a hasty farewell to Rufus, left the building. The taxi ride seemed extraordinarily long, as she caught herself nodding off several times. 

The young woman scampered up to her room as soon as she was dropped off. Grabbing a bite to eat, Aislinn drew a warm bath to soak in. She had never been so completely exhausted in her life. She had done more bending and lifting than anyone would expect a secretary to do, and Rufus made sure to keep her on her toes with his errands and odd jobs. 

When the bath water turned tepid, it was all the worn out girl could do to empty the tub and roll into bed. Her last though before drifting into sleep was that it could only get better. 

Meanwhile, in the presidential quarters, another was soaking in a steamy bath... 

Rufus sighed as he stretched out in the opulent tub. Everything seemed to be going wrong. The terrorists known as AVALANCHE were still at large and he didn't have the manpower to spend to track them down. The Turks, minus Reno, reported in to say that Sephiroth was last seen heading to Junon and they were heading there via the Mythril Mine to intercept him. Reno himself, although recovered enough to be discharged from the hospital earlier in the week, was still too weak to do any fighting. 

As far as he was concerned, this all couldn't come at a worse time. In one short week he'd be officially inaugurated as the new president, and the last thing he needed was a psychotic general or a band of militant radicals loose to wreak havoc. 

About the only thing that _was_ going right was Aislinn. She worked quietly and efficiently, without fuss or argument. What the previous secretaries were too incompetent to finish, she had accomplished in record time. _I'll have to keep her around_, he thought to himself as he rose dripping from the tub and slipped into a robe. _If she proves useful enough, I might take her with me to the Inauguration Ceremony._

Yawning, he retired to bed, for once eager to see what the next day held in store... 

Final Fantasy VII and all characters thereof are the property of Squaresoft. 


	3. The Prowler Emerges

**Sanctuary** _A fanfic by Iridal_

* * *

**The Prowler Emerges**

    _In the fell clutch of circumstance  
    I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
    Under the bludgeonings of the chance  
    My head is bloody, but unbowed. 

    **Invictus** - by William Ernest Henley

_

The next few days passed without much incident for Aislinn in the President's office. Despite the seemingly endless parade of important people trooping through his office, she worked hard and patiently, hoping that Rufus wouldn't find fault with anything she did. 

He never did, though. 

Not a word was spoken about her performance, although she felt for sure that her efforts were severely lacking. Aislinn could hear the other women of the secretary pool talk about her - about the gall of some lowly temp to get the long sought after position of President's secretary. They spoke with contempt, their voices filled with poisonous words, and it filled her heart with doubt and uncertainty. It was surely born of jealousy...but there must be some grain of truth at the heart of it. 

She knew his frosty gaze didn't miss a thing, but nothing she did seemed to irritate her employer. One could almost say he was pleased with her...if one decided that not commenting on her efforts at all constituted approval...but she was more than happy with that small sign. 

All these thoughts raced through her mind as she typed up a memo for Rufus, her slender fingers flying over the keyboard. With her attention divided between noting what needed to be typed and what she was pondering, she didn't notice the two men climbing up the office stairs and approaching her desk. It wasn't until she caught a whiff of someone's rather distinct cologne did she see look up. 

"Hey babe! Is Rufus in?" Reno merrily greeted, a brazen smirk on his handsome face. He jerked a thumb in the direction of his 'companion'. "This scumbag here wants to talk to him." 

"Uh...yes, he is," she answered back, her mind suddenly a blank. Aislinn's eyes were locked on the other man, a sense of horror rapidly turning her guts to lead. She knew this man, though she often wished she never laid eyes on him. How could she forget what he had done? And judging by the predatory look that the man's eyes had, he hadn't forgotten her either... 

Reno wasn't a fool. He could see the looks being exchanged - the young woman's fear becoming more and more palpable by the second as the man he was escorting openly leered. Reno may have been a Turk, and therefore ruthless and a bit callous, but he did have a soft spot for young women...especially the pretty ones. 

He yanked the man towards the door, away from Aislinn, his eyes suddenly glinting dangerously. "C'mon, asshole," he growled. "A shithead like you is WAY outta her league." He pulled the man into the office, slamming the door behind him. 

* * *

Rufus stood at the huge windows in his office thinking. Heidigger had just left after announcing that all preparations for the Inaugural Celebration were set ahead of schedule and both Sephiroth and AVALANCHE were no where to be found. It seemed like a good sign...at least, for now. 

The door flew open and Rufus turned as the red haired Turk came in, dragging another along with him. "Hey Rufus! Look who wanted ta say hi!" Reno shoved the man forward, directly under the circle of light that Rufus' ceiling lamp threw. He recognized the man...Kotch. "This jackass says he has a message from his boss...Don Corneo." 

Kotch nervously ran his fingers through his bleached blond mohawk, giving the man now seated before him an uneasy grin. "Uh, well...the Don said he had some information for ya about Sephiroth...info he'd be glad to give ya if you'd be kind enough to lift the price from his head." He uneasily shifted his weight from foot to foot, unnerved by the cold, infuriated looks by both Turk and President. 

Rufus flicked his gaze to the Turk. "Reno, I thought you said you and Rude tied this rat up in the basement of Corneo's mansion..." He turned his attention back to Kotch. "Corneo has some nerve to send you to offer information to save his worthless hide. And what makes him think that I can be bought?" 

"Uh...well..." 

"He might have gotten away with it under my father, but that will not happen with me. Nothing he has to offer me will change the fact that he is a traitor." Rufus' eyes narrowed dangerously as he continued. "Listen well, and tell your fat pervert of a boss this: the Turks _will_ find him and they _will_ bring him in to be punished for the traitor that he is...and if he leaks information like that to the enemy again, he won't live long enough to regret it. Now get OUT." 

Pulling him out by the hair at the back of his head, Reno dragged him through the office and shoved him down the curving staircase. Muffled thumps and the unmistakable sound of sizzling electricity drifted up to the top floor, as Reno personally 'escorted' Kotch out of the building. 

* * *

Seeing her one-time assailant roughly hauled out of the office and thrown down the steps calmed Aislinn's fear somewhat. _He has other things to worry about_, she kept telling herself. _He doesn't know where I live. I'm safe..._

She had every reason to be upset - the man who had once brought so much fear into her life had just resurfaced. Judging from the fierce words that came from the door, however, she wouldn't have to worry that he'd stay in Midgar to track her down and finish what he had tried to start so many years ago. It was that reasoning that comforted her. 

Long after her heart rate slowed and adrenaline ceased to pump through her, the office door opened. It was Rufus. 

"Aislinn, may I ask something of you?" he asked her, a certain unfamiliar sounding tone of politeness creeping into his voice. 

She was a bit startled. Rufus didn't ask for anything...he ordered. "Uh...of course, President Shinra..." 

He winced at that title, a visible look of distaste on his features. "Rufus is fine. President Shinra was my father." 

"I'm sorry...uh...Rufus." 

Nodding, he continued on with his request, all the while pacing with his hands clasped behind his back. "As you may know, Heidigger is hard at work planning my Inaugural Celebration in Junon, which is only a few days away. This is not only a formal celebration, but it kicks off my inspection of my new domain. As such, I would like you to attend." 

Although she would love nothing better than to attend the ceremony, which would undoubtedly include parades and balls and everything else she enjoyed, thoughts of her semester at the Academy invaded her happy thoughts. It was only the beginning of August, but classes would soon open in a few weeks. Then again, how long would it take to tour all of Shinra's more important reactor and military installations? 

"It would be an honor, Rufus. I would be happy to go." 

He paused long enough in his pacing to look her way and give her a smirk. "Very well. We leave in two days, so you may take tomorrow off to pack and settle up affairs here in Midgar. Be here with your suitcase bright and early the following day." That said, the young president returned to his plush office to make a few phone calls, leaving a pleasantly surprised Aislinn in his wake. 

* * *

Far off in the mountains near Fort Condor, and just beyond the Mythril Mines, a cell phone rang. The owner answered, and after listening to the brief, yet concise instructions, he closed it and turned to his the two others with him. 

"A new mission, Tseng?" the only woman of the group asked eagerly. 

"Yes," came the brief reply. "We are to meet up with Rufus in Junon and act as his and his companions personal guards. He does not want either Sephiroth or AVALANCHE loose during the ceremony and stirring up trouble for him." 

"That's _it_?!" The woman couldn't contain her disappointment, a sure sign of a rookie. 

A brief pause. "That, and we are now under standing orders to find and bring in Don Corneo and any of his cronies for 'disciplinary measures'. It seems he has tried Rufus' patience once too often..." 

Nodding in agreement, the three Turks continued on their way. 

Final Fantasy VII and all characters thereof are the property of Squaresoft. 

* * *


	4. The Welcome Ceremony

**Sanctuary** _A fanfic by Iridal_

* * *

**The Welcome Ceremony**

    _There's rosemary, that's for remembrance; pray, love, remember: and there is pansies, that's for thoughts. _

    **Hamlet, Prince of Denmark** - by William Shakespeare 

The next day passed quickly for the excited young temp. Although Aislinn realized that Rufus was bringing along with him scores of aides and personal assistants - a category in which she was more than likely lumped - the thought of being at such a prestigious event thrilled her. She spent her day off packing and doing various errands, all the while thinking of the sites and ceremonies she finally would be able to witness first-hand. 

After all, living your life in hiding doesn't leave one much opportunity to travel... 

She pushed that thought aside. She would be able to visit Junon, and the other continent, even if is _was_ on business. _One must take the opportunities as they arise, or they may slip away forever_, she thought. _That's something I **must** learn to do._

When the day of departure dawned, Aislinn was already up and ready. Skipping down the steps of her apartment building with suitcase in hand, she hailed a taxi to take her to the Shinra building. It wouldn't do to be late for Rufus... 

* * *

The muted thudding sound from the rotors of the helicopter gradually intruded into Rufus' thoughts as they flew to Junon. It was a subtle reminder of what today meant. He would be officially inaugurated as President of the vast Shinra empire, thus forever clinching the life his father had laid out for him so many years ago - the immoral life of the leader of the biggest, most corrupt corporation on the face of the planet. _Wouldn't Mother be proud?_ he thought cynically. 

However, it was his mother he had to thank for assuring that he would **never** be like his father. From her example and patient teaching, he learned grace, dignity, and culture. He learned literature, the arts, and the finer things in life. And, witnessing first-hand her emotional devastation at having a husband set aside his 'beloved wife' for those who were younger and prettier, Rufus learned that allowing himself to love opened himself up to pain. 

He had never once forgotten _those_ lessons. 

Tearing his thoughts forcefully from the path they were straying, he glanced over at his companions on this trip. Heidigger and Palmer were discussing the upcoming ceremony, the gruff voice and annoying giggle audible even over the engine. Scarlett was sitting in the co-pilot's seat and trying her best to cozy up to Reno, succeeding immensely only in making the infamous lady-killer nauseous. 

Aislinn sat next to him, her expression alternating between a faintly pained wince at the shear annoyingness of Palmer and nervously biting her lower lip as she glanced at the redheaded Turk who was piloting the helicopter. 

Rufus almost felt a sudden wave of sympathy for her. His departmental heads were trying even in the best of circumstances, and Reno was **not** known for his sobriety. A lesser person would have fainted dead away a while ago. 

"Is everything alright, Ms. Corliss?" 

The young woman apprehensively turned to Rufus as a faint embarrassed blush stained her cheeks. "I-I'm quite fine," she stammered out, suddenly aware that his question had drawn the attention of Heidigger and Palmer as well. She waited until the conversation across from them resumed, then tentatively spoke. "Um...Rufus? What will be my duties once we arrive?" 

A good question indeed. He had first asked her because he was impressed with her skills and pleased with her hard work. Now however, he was beginning to become aware of a nagging little feeling hidden away in the back of his mind that the fact of her being pleasant company might have somehow entered his into choice. 

"You will be required to transcribe any meetings I need to attend and take notes when I do inspect each the Reactors," he told her. "And, of course, you will be expected to accompany me when there are any formal celebrations." He was careful to school his face into a look of indifference, as if he was just reciting another one of her duties that came with the job. 

"Oh...alright...I guess." Aislinn had a slightly confused look; that had sounded suspiciously like she was to be his date or something... 

"Yo, Prez!" Reno called over the whir of the helicopter blades. "We're about to land!" 

Looking out the window, Rufus saw the clouds part to reveal Junon port and the array of troops in formation, both eagerly awaiting him to arrive and be officially sworn in. All thoughts other than that were swept from his mind as the sleek copter landed on the cleared airstrip. 

* * *

Long after the helicopter had landed and each of the occupants was whisked away to rest before the big ceremony, Aislinn sat in the small, cramped room that she had been escorted to. A tentative knock came to her door just before it opened, admitting an eager-looking young blond woman in a pressed blue suit. A Turk, by the looks of it. 

"Excuse me...Ms. Corliss?" The blond gave a stiff looking smile. "My name is Elena of the Turks, ma'am. I was sent by President Rufus to request that you attend him at the Inaugural ceremony and the dinner following it." 

Aislinn blinked in astonishment. "Attend him? What's _that_ supposed to mean?" 

"Well...I..." The professional demeanor of the young Turk dropped as she gave the young woman a slightly helpless look. "I really don't know." Her tone of voice betrayed the fact that she was just as new to this all as Aislinn was. "Just stand there and look...nice...I guess. Rufus **did** mention that you were to change into something more formal, with the occasion and all." 

"Ah, I...see..." 

So, after taking another few moments to change into a nice, demure-looking dress, she followed Elena silently down the seemingly endless maze of corridors to where Rufus and his entourage were waiting. The door opened, and she was directed to a balcony overlooking Upper Junon. Hiding in the background near the four grinning Turks as they stood guard, she watched the ceremony. 

Rufus stood there, with Heidigger and Palmer and the other top execs, receiving the cheers and adulation of the crowds below while a somber-looking Reeve swore him in. Aislinn couldn't help but smile - he looked so proud standing there taking his oath of office. It was as if he was absolutely confident that he could change the world single-handedly. 

An honorable goal, to say the least. 

The oath finished, the crowds erupted in cheers...and Rufus glanced in her direction, where she was surrounded in a sea of blue suits. 

He smiled. 

* * *

After the crowds had calmed down, the entire troop of top Shinra employees sauntered off to the main banquet hall for a celebratory dinner in honor of the inauguration. 

It was a private little affair - only about a fifty people or so, and all of them close to the president. Aislinn found herself tables away from the smugly grinning Rufus. He was at the head table, surrounded by his departmental heads and toadies, while she was way out in Timbuktu watching Reno and Rude race each other into drunken oblivion. 

_It's to be expected though_, she thought with a brief sigh. _I'm just his temporary secretary...I'm surprised I'm even here at all._

"You might find tomorrow's agenda much more relaxing and enjoyable." 

She looked up to see Tseng glance briefly at her as he reached for his virtually untouched glass of wine. Hardly anyone at the table had spoken to her, and the edges of his mouth turned up ever so slightly at her questioning look but refused to clarify. 

Elena, however, did not have the need to be overly mysterious. "Well, tomorrow we don't really have anything we need to do until the afternoon, so we can all kick back and relax." She grinned eagerly. "Then there's the parade and Rufus will inspect the troops, and after that we take a boat ride over to Costa del Sol." 

Reno, who had throw back more shots of whiskey than Aislinn cared to count, gave his fellow Turk a long-suffering look. "Elena...you're talkin' too much again. Why don'cha use your mouth to do somethin' more fun than yappin' all the time." 

"Like w-" she began, then noticed his lewd smirk and stopped. "OH! Why don't you take your electro rod and shove it, Reno!!" 

His smirk widened as his eyes took on an impish look. "Love to! Where shall I shove it, babe?" 

Elena turned an interesting shade of red and looked to Tseng for support. Not finding any from that avenue, so settled instead for bickering with the plastered Reno while the other three looked on in amusement. The night wasn't quite so boring anymore... 

Final Fantasy VII and all characters thereof are the property of Squaresoft. 

* * *


	5. Reflections

Sanctuary #5

**Sanctuary** _A fanfic by Iridal_

**Reflections**

    _Break, break, break  
    On thy cold gray stones, O Sea!  
    And I would that my tongue could utter  
    The thoughts that arise in me. 
_
    **Break, Break, Break** - by Alfred, Lord Tennyson 

Silver-capped waves lapped musically at the bow of the Junon ferry, its dulcet tune and the starlit night leaving Aislinn with thoughts of sleep. Despite the rookie Turk's assurances that the day of celebration for Rufus' assumption as President would be a lazy one, to the young artist it seemed like an unending string of boisterous public events and tedious ceremonies. From the time she was awakened by an assistant's soft, courteous knock until the time tensely Rufus ordered them to board the ferry, just as the velvety blanket of dusk rolled over the marine horizon, it was nothing but non-stop activity. 

A formal media luncheon, where the flashing bulbs and carefully worded questions of cowed journalists ate up Rufus' time...an afternoon military parade, where the booming sounds of the marching brass bands accompanied the rank-and-file as he inspected the troops...the evening inaugural ball, where the demure trophy wives and vixen-like mistresses of each of the execs were put on display like some petty contest. At each of the events, Rufus barely acknowledged her, and she contented herself to the faceless backdrop of his periphery - near enough to be of service, but far enough to step out of the light of his reflected glory. 

Once the festivities ended, Aislinn gratefully boarded the all-night ferry. Upon finding a quiet spot at the bow, she divided her time between watching the pale waves lap at the ship's edge and smiling at the amusing antics of a marine who seemed to be a bit tipsy (or so she thought from the way he stumbled about on the bridge). 

Her gaze wandered to another marine on the lower deck. His ill-fitting cap was pulled low over his face, and he seemed to cast furtive glances over his shoulder. As she watched, the counterfeit marine raised his eyes to meet her own, a shiver of recognition running down the length of her spine as she realized who it was... 

"Is everything alright, Aislinn? You're shaking." 

She whirled to meet Rufus' serious gaze. "Oh no, I'm quite fine, Pres...I mean Rufus. It's just that the wind is kind of chilly..." She faltered a bit under his unwavering stare. In the short time she had worked for him, Aislinn hadn't grown comfortable to those cerulean eyes...the cold orbs never seemed to sparkle with any warmth. 

He frowned slightly, but the intensity in his eyes lightened just a fraction. That was an obvious stretch of the truth; the air had gotten steadily warmer as they neared the resort harbor at Costa del Sol. "Perhaps it might be best if you go inside with me, then. It is not so...frigid there." 

"Yes...I...think I will..." As she turned to follow him, Aislinn glanced back over her shoulder, hoping to again see the shadowy figure and confirm it was merely her overactive imagination that made him seem so sinister. 

The deck was empty. 

"Reno...why are we wandering around the bottom of this icky ferry for? There's nothing to worry about." 

It had been like this since the night ferry left port in Junon harbor. The slightly nasal whining of the newest Turk drifted gratingly on the nerves of her partners as they walked below decks. Already on edge from the dozens of worries that invaded his sense of security, Reno almost envied Elena's naivete. 

"For the last time, Elena, we're PATROLLING...not just wandering around for no reason." The redhead sighed and swung the beam from his flashlight into another dark corner. "An' we're doing this because there were reports of several enemies of Shinra on the loose in Junon. I know AVALANCHE was in the city, and Sephiroth's around here _somewhere_. We're just double-checking to make sure the ship is secure, or we're gonna have loads of trouble waiting for us." 

The young blond pouted, but nonetheless shut her mouth and continued looking. Although their search had so far uncovered no more than a few stowaway rats and boxes upon boxes of cargo, Elena knew that around any corner could be something dangerous and unexpected...something that would require the Turks quick thinking and professional expertise to take care of it. 

Lost in her own images of blue-suited glory, she almost missed growing puddle of congealing scarlet fluid that trickled down from the shadowy recesses of the iron catwalk. "Um...guys..." 

Reno gave an almost imperceptible growl. "Elena...I _told_ you to stop your whinin'!" 

"But...but...look!" She caught Rude by the sleeve, and he too trained his flashlight on the steadily growing crimson pool. His beam of light slowly followed the trail up to its source, throwing back the inky darkness of the walkway, to reveal a slain Shinra Marine. The unfortunate individual lay facedown on the grating, his body nearly dissected in two as something long and sharp sheared through his torso from the junction of his shoulder and neck down clear to his pelvic bone. 

Elena nearly gagged as she realized that the fact that the body was still draining blood - albeit in trickles now - meant that the murder must have been done fairly recently...and that the killer might be reeking havoc somewhere else on the ship. Judging by the apprehensive looks her partners sported, they must have realized that fact too. 

Reno ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Well Turks...we got an emergency." 

Rufus sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, silently wondering what compelled him to leave the apparent sanctity of dry land without his bottle of antacid handy. From the moment he had entered the main cabin of the ferry with Ms. Corliss, Heidigger had been hounding him about one thing or another. Right now, it was about stopping over a night or two at their destination port. 

Right now, he envied lesser beings and their non-scrutinized lives. 

"But sir, I think it would be prudent for you to stay for a night or two in Costa del Sol!" Heidigger tugged nervously at the medals on his uniform, obviously uncomfortable with his suggestion, but doggedly pursuing it further. "Your mother's beachfront villa's there. You could spend time there until we know the rest of your inspection tour is secured." 

Rufus opened his eyes long enough to fix a cold stare at his general. "No. There is no reason for me to cower in some resort town just because a few upstarts are loose in the countryside." His cerulean stare ceased as he shifted his gaze out the porthole. "Besides, you know as well as I do that I put the villa up for sale since my mother passed on." 

"Sir...I think General Heidigger raises a good point about the safety issues." Tseng's soft, smooth voice broke in from the shadows where he stood. "What better place for your protection then in the middle of a popular tourist town? AVALANCHE may be terrorists, but they are a group supposedly working for the good of the people, and I doubt they would risk the lives of innocent bystanders to get to you." 

"AVALANCHE perhaps, but not Sephiroth," the blond leader disagreed. 

"Sephiroth would hold none of those qualms about killing innocents to get to his quarry. No...I believe I'm just as safe in Corel as in Costa del Sol, and we shall fly there immediately upon docking." 

"But sir!" the fat general whined. 

Rufus clenched his teeth in an effort to keep his temper. "We **are** going to the Mt. Corel reactor, Heidigger. That is **final**." 

The general sputtered for a moment, but, with a slightly crestfallen look, wisely continued on a different track, spouting meaningless drivel about military formations and mako estimates, which Rufus tuned out. His gaze shifted to his secretary, who sat by the port window. The low conversation between the men did not seem to register, as she continued to stare thoughtfully out at the moon touched waves. She reminded him a bit of his mother in that respect: in his youth, he often observed her staring out a window, lost to her environment as she privately sought a solution to her the turbulent life she was thrust in. 

That again was another reason why he did not want to stay long in Costa del Sol, though he'd never share it with his executives. That town - where he had been raised after his parent's separation until his father recalled him a few years past to serve as VP - painfully reminded him of his mother and the sadness she had to endure the entire time she lived there. She just sat up in her room, gazing out the window, too melancholy to even sketch anymore...and she died shortly after Rufus left for service, still in her prime but devoid of that spark of life that made her the bright, vibrant woman he remembered from his childhood. 

Rufus mentally shook his head to clear away such depressive thoughts. No...this was definitely **not** a stop he wanted to linger at. 

"**Emergency alert!**" An officious sounding voice drew him from his thoughts as the message crackled across the intercom. "**Reports of a suspicious character found! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found!**" 

Everyone in the cabin stiffened in alarm, dozens of possible 'suspicious characters' flashing through each of their heads - and all of them very dangerous individuals. Rufus glanced quickly at Tseng to note that he had immediately flipped out his cell phone to contact the rest of the Turks to obtain their status and report. His frosty stare then settled on Heidigger. 

"I thought you said you had this ship totally secured for our send off?" 

The startled general tried to stammer out an answer, but the Turk leader slipped his ended his terse phone conversation in time to smoothly cut across his blubbering. "Sir, Reno reports that they found several dead bodies in the cargo hold, and more than a few throughout the rest of the ship as they came up...each bearing unique sword wounds that point directly to Sephiroth being aboard." 

The new president swore softly under his breath and lightly rubbed his temples. This was definitely becoming a trying night.... 

Final Fantasy VII and all characters thereof are the property of Squaresoft. 


	6. House of Sorrow

**Sanctuary** _A fanfic by Iridal_

* * *

**House of Sorrow**

    _But evil things, in robes of sorrow,  
    Assailed the monarch's high estate.  
    (Ah, let us mourn! - for never morrow  
    Shall dawn upon him desolate!)  
    And round about his home, the glory  
    That blushed and bloomed  
    Is but a dim-remembered story  
    Of the old time entombed. 

    **The Haunted Palace** - by Edgar Allen Poe

_

Rufus Shinra had exited the recently landed helicopter with a soft sigh of exasperation, as well as just a hint of sentimentality. The birds high up in the trees of Nibelheim chirped melodically, and the distant roars of the dragons from the solitary mountain peaks echoed faintly around him, adding to the picturesque quaintness of the small mako factory town. 

It was hard to believe that this town was destroyed not so long ago, burned into ruins by the same madman who had raised such a terror back on the Junon ferry - killing a good fifty or so of his Marines in the process... 

He and his associates had survived the incident, however. Ironically enough, Sephiroth had been forced from the ship by the very same members of the terrorist organization that Shinra, Inc. sought to crush. The insane SOLDIER was driven off by their 'formidable' presence, flying off to the distant resort coast they traveled towards. 

Although the ferry limped along in the wake of the airborne madman, Rufus lived up to his word and did not spend more than five minutes on that sunny shore, opting instead to board a waiting helicopter with secretary and execs in tow and fly to his first tour stop. The few days they had spent in the Mt. Corel region were thankfully uneventful, although the reports that came to him of AVALANCHE being thrown into the Corel Prison were satisfying enough. 

The inspection done - and the huge materia within accounted for - his entourage continued onward, their tiny helicopter straining to gain altitude over the majestic peaks of Mt. Nibel, when the turbulent mountain winds forced the copter down just outside of Nibelheim. Although no one was hurt, the vehicle had obviously seen better days, and until a mechanic saw to it and repaired the damages wrought by their rough landing, he and his retinue were stuck in town. 

"And _how_ long will it take you to repair the helicopter, Mr...?" 

"Norton." The grease-covered repairman stood and futilely wiped his oil soaked hands on his equally filthy jumpsuit before addressing Rufus. "Well...it'd normally be an easy job, considering that the rear blades were just bent a little from the fierce tailwind y'all got caught in...but comin' down in the trees like you did, you scraped up the underside and poked a hole damn near into the fuel tank. It's a wonder it didn't blow!" 

"Yes, yes...we survived," Rufus agreed impatiently, smoothing back a rebellious lock of hair with a restless gesture. "But how long to repair it?" 

'Norton' laughed hoarsely, his foul breath wafting even as far as Aislinn, who stood safely behind Rufus' slender frame. "Not for a damn while, Mr. President. The belly can be patched up, though it won't be pretty, but the fuel tank is punctured, so the whole damn thing needs to be replaced, and we ain't got the part here." He smiled, displaying a row of uneven tobacco-stained teeth. "I'd say it'll be about a week or so before this baby will be flying again." 

"Wonderful..." Rufus gave an exasperated sigh, but managed a tight smile in thanks nonetheless. "Come along, Aislinn," he murmured to the young woman as he lead the way back to the others that they had left waiting in the inn. 

Aislinn hurried along beside him, casting a fretful glance as they crossed the town square. "This must be an awful delay to your plans, Rufus. Now everything will be behind because you're stuck wasting time here." 

He chuckled. "I wouldn't call it time wasted. There are some things I wanted to look into that I could complete while I am here." 

"Oh? Such as?" 

Rufus stopped in the center of the square, his back to the water tower as he pointed to the gloom shrouded mansion hidden behind a dark iron fence at the edge of town. "_That_ is what I wanted to look into." He dropped his hand, his eyes wandering thoughtfully over the ancient manse. "It's part of the Shinra family holdings, of course, but there is so much myth and mystery surrounding it. I've always wanted to take a look into it personally...without the information filtered through the biases and corruptions of Shinra's pet scientists." 

She too gazed at the lot, grown over with wild-looking trees and climbing ivy. "I heard that this is where Sephiroth first went mad." 

"Yes, that's what I heard as well," Rufus agreed. "And that is what I shall see for myself while Palmer and the rest are off making arrangements." 

"You can't go in _there_ by yourself!" Her look was almost scandalized by that statement. "What if something happened to you?" 

Rufus smirked in reply, continuing on toward his rooms in the inn as he threw his retort back over his shoulder to her. "I assure you, Ms. Corliss...I am _quite_ capable of taking care of myself..." 

* * *

Three figures slowly slinked into the edges of town, leaving their stolen vehicle safely hidden in the tangle of wilderness beyond. The twilight of approaching dusk turning the outlines of their forms to distinctive silhouettes - the rotund shape of the leader flanked by the lanky forms of his henchmen. "Well boys," he growled around his ever-present cigar, "it looks like our luck is changing." 

His lackeys could only grin and nod their agreement. 

* * *

Not long after dawn visited the sleepy little hamlet, the bright eye of the sun found Rufus hidden within the mansion's cobweb-covered rooms, currently picking through the dust-shrouded furnishings on the upper floor. Painstaking time was spent scouring each room for artifacts of the past...anything to satisfy his overwhelming curiosity about the place. 

It had, after all, been part of his family's holdings a few generations ago, but the sudden push by the Shinra scientists to experiment with the biological entity they discovered a few decades past gave the long empty home into their diabolical little hands. The official reports he had read carefully covered up the facts, easily covering their side-research by playing up to the scientific apathy of the executives. In fact, the only seemingly straightforward data came from Professor Gast and his assistants concerning the Cetra and his involvement with the JENOVA project. As long as company backed research was completed and profit rolled in, no one in Midgar seemed too enthused to delve too deeply into Hojo's doings. 

An odd sound reached his ears, drawing his attention from his musings to focus on the main level of the mansion. It almost seemed like a door slamming open, but he couldn't be sure. Straining his senses, he sought to ascertain what made the brief racket downstairs, but no further sounds issued forth. The entire estate seemed breathlessly silent, as if half-afraid to dislodge any restless spirits of the past into the light of day. 

_It might have been the wind,_ he thought, dismissing the occurrence as beneath any further notice, not possibly knowing what could it have really been... 

* * *

The sun glided majestically across the horizon, creating fanciful pictures in the azure sky. Fat, fluffy clouds scudded by the dramatic peaks of Mt. Nibel and inspired a burst of artistic creativity in Aislinn as she sought for ways to pass her time stuck in the quaint mountain town. The concept of time escaped her completely as she sketched and painted the landscape, seeking to capture the surroundings on canvas before its fleeting beauty drifted away forever. 

It wasn't until a not-so-polite hacking cough behind her ripped her from her reverie that she again became aware of where she was. The secretary jerked around to face 'Norton', the gruff mechanic. "Um...can I help you, sir?" A quick glance at the sky again told her it was late afternoon - she had been lost in her painting for hours. 

"Yeah...yer one 'a Mr. Shinra's people, ain't ya?" 

Aislinn nodded, privately wondering if by some miracle of God the helicopter was repaired and they could continue on their journey. "Yes, I'm his secretary. Can I help you?" 

The mechanic spat a disgusting wad of something brown and gooey - most likely chewing tobacco - and grinned. "Yup. Tell Mr. Shinra he's in luck. I found the parts we needed to patch up your copter." He paused almost dramatically, and his gap-toothed grin widened. "It's in Rocket Town, and it'll be here in a month." 

"A month?!" she exclaimed. "But you said a week!" 

'Norton' chuckled. "Well, I thought we had a fuel tank in stock, but we don't. Rocket Town's got one, but it'll take awhile to ship it....AND it'll cost extra, since there's shipping the part, and extra labor..." His estimation drifted off, as his eyes lit up in what looked like simple greed. "An' I need the cash up front." 

She eyed the man with distaste. Aislinn was well aware that she was somewhat sheltered, especially compared to the average Shinra employee, but they were over a barrel transportation-wise - and he knew it too. Otherwise he wouldn't have dared to increase the cost of the repair to a Shinra vehicle. "I can't really approve that, you know. Only Mr. Shinra can, and he's...disposed at the moment." 

He shrugged, the grin diminished but still there. "Well, he knows where to find me. I won't send away for the parts until I'm paid." With a grunt, he left jauntily to return to his workshop, probably already counting the extra gil in his mind. 

* * *

The gathering shadows in the gloomy hallways and cobwebbed rooms sent Rufus' unbidden thoughts back to the past...the past better off unremembered... 

In his memories, he could recall a summer when he was young - barely old enough to be sent to formal schooling - and his family 'vacationed' in Nibelheim. At least, his mother told him at the time it was a vacation, but looking back as an adult, he could see that his father probably only went for the sole reasons of checking up on the ultimate SOLDIER experiment that Sephiroth was the center of and to parade his young family in front of the locals to bolster public opinion. 

Yes, he was quite young at that time, and his mother carefully shielded him from the deprivations of his father. She was adamant that he would never know of the lies - the adultery - the....abuse. 

In Midgar at the time, Rufus and his mother slept in a different wing from his father. He knew nothing different, and so didn't worry his young mind about it. But in the eerie old mansion that President Shinra took his new family did not have the room to accommidate that luxery, so in the night he would hear the beatings...and his mother crying for seemingly an eternity afterward. 

"You couldn't leave her alone, not even for a night, could you, old man?" he muttered. He stood before a portrait done of his now - forever - absent father, hung in the bedroom where the President had stayed nearly two decades ago. "Did you detest our presence that much? She must have loved you to put up with it silently for so long, yet you could only answer that devotion with a hatred and a raised fist?!" 

The man in the portrait only smiled in response. The gaudy red suit looked immaculate, with two rows of neat little golden buttons and a white rosebud tucked almost mockingly in a buttonhole. The dirty blond mustache quirked his mouth into an almost obscene grin, as if the thought of causing so much pain even now amused him to no end. 

The picture was maddening when paired with the fact that he would never hear these words that needed to be said for so long. 

Rufus shook his fair head. "She took a blind eye to **everything** that you did, no matter how low and despicable. And once her duty to you was through - once your precious _heir_ was born, you sent her from you in disgrace." His face twisted into a snarl at the portrait on the wall. "You used her! You used US!" 

With a surge of anger-born strength, he ripped the canvas from the dusty wall and hurled it into the corner. As it crashed into the floor, the ancient frame splintered and the painting tumbled into a heap. With a deep, shaky breath, he visibly tried to pull his normally controlled emotions back into order, dragging them back down under the normal cold, calm exterior he was known for. "I just want you to know I'll _always_ hate you," he sighed as the last of his emotions were locked away once more. 

"Well, feelings like that certainly seem understandable," a soft voice from the doorway said. "All things considering." 

As Rufus whipped around to see who it was that intruded on something so personal, Aislinn could only give a soft, sympathetic smile. 

Final Fantasy VII and all characters thereof are the property of Squaresoft. 

* * *


End file.
